I'm Haunted by Fang!
by seveneightnine789
Summary: Set after Fang and before Angel. It is a song-fic. Very, well, non boring, I assure you. Please read! R&R. No flames, please.One-Shot.


***** A/N: Summary: Set after Fang and before Angel. One-Shot and Song-Fic. **

**Me: Does Tina Is Awesome own Maximum Ride, Angel? **

**Angel: I guess not. James Patterson does. **

**Me:So, if a seven-year-old knows this so should you- I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR IT'S CHARACTERS! **

**Me: Angel, do I own the song Haunted by Taylor Swift?**

**Angel: No. It's by Taylor Swift. Duh!**

**Me: What the seven-year-old said.**

**Angel: I have a name, you know. _Other _than the seven-year-old. **

**Me: Do I own the plot.. kind of?**

**Angel: Yes, kind of. Now, let the story BEGIN!*****

Pain. Agony. Numbness. That's what I felt. I'm not good with self-pity. Or emotions. All I know is, even though I had enough energy to kill Fang, bring him back to life, and kill him all over again, I still can't get off my bed. Can't move my body. Can't chew. Can't eat. Can't swallow. I'm just... stuck. There's a gap in my heart, and it hurts when I move, or speak, or eat. I still can't get over that backstabbing little [insert a swear word of your choice here]. The sound of footsteps interrupted my train of thought.

"Max. Listen to this song! I think you'll like it," Nudge said to me gently. I highly doubted it. But I listened to it anyways. "It's called Haunted by Taylor Swift!" Nudge added.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake  
_

I reflected on the words. It definitely felt like Fang thought he had made a big mistake by staying here so long. Tears threatened to spill, but I swallowed them. _  
Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold  
_

I couldn't bare Fang to leave me again, like last time. [Read book 3- it has chock full of info on that for ya.] _  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted  
_

That kinda summed up what I was feeling. I thought I knew Fang. I thought Fang knew better than to leave me like that. I could deal with a little danger. I could deal with not hugging him, kissing him, being with him. All I wanted was for him to be back. More tears formed in my eyes when I thought about Fang, his cute face, his killer smile, the color of his dark, mysterious eyes... I think one tear spilled over and I wiped it.

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

I guess in my scenario, the _he _was Dylan. He told me jokes, tried to make me crack up. He smiled at me, and not in sympathy, I hoped. But still, I wished Dylan was Fang. I mean, I knew Fang, ever since our dog crates were stacked next to each other and he told me stupid fart jokes. I knew Fang. At least I thought I did.__

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
something keeps me holding on to nothing  


Well, I guess I'm holding on to nothing as well. Except that 20 years pass by already and I get to see Fang's face again, just so I can slap him, or punch him, or something.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.  


Fang... please. You CANNOT possibly leave me like that. You CAN'T! You freaking expect me to save the world all by myself, without my [Choose one to put in there- best friend, soul mate, right-hand man]?

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted_

Oh

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
Never thought I'd see it...  


I. Never. Thought. Fang. Would. Leave. Me. Alone. Like. This. But he did, didn't he? And the present counts, not what I _thought_. In a way, Nudge was right. I did like this song. This singer, what was it? Right, Taylor Swift could really connect with me. I guess that's what I needed right now- someone who sort of knew what I'm going through. If I speak anytime soon, I'd definitely thank Nudge for introducing me to this song. I clicked replay on Nudge's iPod and listened to the song, again. And again. And again. I just hoped Fang would come back soon. He had to. He. _Had_. To.__


End file.
